Cosmic
by With A Smile
Summary: Lack of air makes the head clearer. Outer space makes the heart beat faster. Squall x Rinoa.


**A/N:** Been in funny moods lately, please excuse the spastic updating and the lack of attention given to my WIPs.

First stab at Final Fantasy VIII goodness. What Squall & Rinoa are thinking while floating out in that great black abyss of space. (Eh? What's that? This subject has been beaten to death before?)

I kinda like Squinoa, and this is my tribute. I usually can't help but like what is canon.

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix has the monstrous honor of owning Final Fantasy, not I.

* * *

**Cosmic**

**Rinoa…**

_Squall?_

**I…**

_Squall… where are you? What are you doing?_

_(I'm scared.)_

**I have something to say…**

_Are you thinking of me? Are you out there? These stars, they're so bright, it's hard not to be hopeful when you might as well be inches from heaven, but…_

_I don't know how much longer I'm going to last…_

_(Stay with me, Squall.)_

**I know I don't talk a lot, but…**

_Floating, I'm floating. Or is it flying?_

**Don't give up. I'm… I'm coming.**

_If I could have one thing, I'd be back on that dance floor with you, under the tiny white lights up overhead that I bet you I'm close enough to grab hold of right now._

_(I miss you, Squall.)_

**I need to talk to you, at least once. Once more.**

_It's funny how this lack of air is making me put things in such perspective._

_What was the last thing I said to you, Squall? That must have been… ages ago. I can't even remember what my last words to you were--_

_No. Not last words. Never last words._

_(I'll have time to tell you everything. Everything. Because we'll make it.)_

**But I can't, I can't do that, I can't find you. Where are you? Please tell me, I need to find you. I can't—won't lose you.**

_I was so lucky to have met you. Because… you make me whole. You're the air that I breathe, the stars in my sky, and the second you come I'll be okay._

_I don't care if you're moody or cold or aloof. You're Squall, and I'm Rinoa._

_(And we belong together.)_

**I need to find you. I need to talk to you. I wish I was a better knight, I wish you were here because I have to know you're okay. I'll find you because there's no other option, because not finding you would mean…**

**I'll find you. Promise.**

_This is crazy. You can't find me, I'm drifting farther and farther away and I'll never ever see you again, I'll never say what I need to say._

_(It's not fair, it's not fair.)_

**Can you hear me? Maybe if I try hard enough or talk loud enough, you'll hear these thoughts.**

_Hmm… it's getting so hot in this helmet…_

_I see stars everywhere… maybe if I close my eyes tight enough and if I only wish hard enough I can imagine that they're the stars that were speckled overheard on that one night and that we're dancing far, far below them, and that tonight the world is at our feet, because tonight I am with you._

_Maybe that will keep me sane._

**Tell me where to start, I don't know where to go, and every direction is the wrong direction.**

**But I'm not giving up. Not ever. Promise me you won't give up either, you'll wait for me because I'm trying my best.**

_I'll pretend that those black splotches are just bits of the night sky coming down to cradle us in it's tender grasp, but it's getting a little hard to fool my brain into thinking that I am where I'm not. It's getting hard to fool my brain into thinking… period._

_(Find me soon, I need you here beside me.)_

**If you can hear me, listen, because I don't know when I can ever say these words again, or when you'll ever be able to hear them.**

_My lungs… they ache. I just want to sleep. A nap is so tempting, but if I close my eyes I won't be able to see you reaching for me._

**I don't know how or why it happened, I don't understand it at all. All I know is that wherever you go, I'll go too. That I miss your smile, your eyes, your laughter. That I miss you. That I need to save you.**

_Maybe you aren't coming, Squall. Was I wrong to think that you could ever find me?_

_No, of course not. You'll always come for me. I know that._

_But… it's so hard to believe that you could possibly discover me in this swirling mass of emptiness…_

_But if you're looking… you can always meet me there… in the endless flower field with golden sunshine overhead and green, so much green, below._

**I don't know how to say it but you'll guide me through this all of the way, I know it, and even though I'm being me you'll smile ****because**** I'm being me. And I guess that's why…**

_I don't have a lot of time, Squall… so pay attention, okay?_

_I have to go now (any longer and I swear I won't last), but don't think of it as me quitting on you. If you need me, you know where to find me, right?_

_And if you come…_

_I'll be waiting._

**What I'm trying to say is…**

_(Squall...)_

_**I think that I just might… **__**(l-o-v-e y-o-u.)**_

* * *

**A/N:** I should start giving people more credit than I do, but I'm deathly afeared of people not getting my work, so that last line is bold + italics because... (here, you can fill in the last part. I do so give readers credit!)

Hem. Tried a semi-different style this time around. Not sure how much I like this one, since lately my muse has blown a fuse (lololol RHYME!).

Penny for yer thoughts? (No, I won't actually pay for feedback. That'd just be sad.)

Had fun writing, hope you had fun reading :)


End file.
